oh how much more fluff can you get
by 00the10thdoctor
Summary: Fluffy one-shots of 10 and Rose and 11 and River I am horrible at summaries. Rated T one because this is Doctor Who two it's the most popular rating.


**This fanfix will be multi-paragraph one shots featuring The 10****th**** Doctor and Rose Tyler also the 11th Doctor and River Song other characters may come I don't know how OOC my characters are this is just my take on just stuff I don't know yet anyways Geronimo. **

**NIGHTMARES**

_POV: The Doctor_

As a Timelord I do not require much sleep, on occasion I sleep when necessary but never a full 8 hours through the night sort of rest. Rose on the other hand is human and needs a full nights rest. Much to my dismay I no longer wake her up at 3:00 in the morning after the painful high heel to the forehead. She claims she needs "beauty sleep" I think that is absurd she is beautiful enough as is, I never tell her this though. We had just gotten back from a human colony that was overrun by Cybermen. Oddly enough I seemed to enjoy myself I always do enjoy myself in her company even when the situation is in critical condition. As per usual she bid me goodnight and head off to her bedroom for some much needed rest leaving me alone in the console room with my thoughts.

Never a good place my thoughts so messy, dark, and always questioning of myself. I began to tinker with the TARDIS there was never much to fix or deal with but I always found a way to occupy myself one way or the other. I was pulling out some stray wires and replacing them when I felt that I was getting bored, quickly I couldn't stand being bored. I was about to head to my pear stomping room when I heard an ear piercing shriek that would shatter anyone's eardrums human or alien.

I bolted from my current position both excite that I had something to do and concerned because the only person other than me in the TARDIS was Rose. I reached her room fast the TARDIS sensing my distress moving her room closer to where I was I silently thanked her as I rushed into her room forgetting to knock, knocking could wait. When I was inside I stilled rose was in fact not being murdered by an alien who no doubt had a grudge against me she was sitting up in her jim-jams crying. That action of her crying was heartbreaking I didn't want to see her in any pain. I slowly moved toward her bed and sat down at the edge. At this point she had noticed me and was hastily trying to wipe the tears off her face while avoiding looking at me in the eyes.

"Rose are you okay I heard you screaming I thought maybe you were hurt." I spoke those words fast but comforting but my face gave out all sorts of concern for her well-being.

"Just a nightmare nothing to get all worked up about." She replied giving off waves of nonchalance but I knew better something was wrong.

"It didn't look like just a nightmare and it certainly didn't sound like one either." I

"I don't like worrying you but I just don't want to talk about I would just end up feeling worse than I was to begin with." She answered as if she knew her words were fact but I wanted to be able to do anything to make sure she was indeed okay.

"Rose." I began but I was sharply cut off when she told me "Drop it okay just this once stop pestering me please." When she said that I came to a sudden realization maybe the dream had something to do with me and she didn't want to hurt my feelings. Just the thought that something I did or showed could cause her agony made me feel as though my stomach was an endless pit.

"Did your dream have something to do with me?" I blurt it out quickly giving her no time to cut me off. Honestly I did not want to know the answer but on the other hand I desperately needed to know.

It looked as if a light bulb went off in her brain as she responded to me "No no it wasn't about you I-it was about something else."

"What was it please I don't like seeing you this way and I want to help please." I was practically begging not a thing I usually do it's a thing I almost never do.

"I guess I should tell you." She then went to tell me how she had dreamt that her mother, Mickey, and the people she loved most were converted into cybermen. She told me in a rushed raspy sobbing method that I wasn't quite that accustomed coming from her.

At this point I griped her tightly and she cried into my suit jacket as I gently smoothed her hair back, I always did love her hair. All of a sudden she jerks back tears stopping from continuing to drip down her face and looked at me as if I were a lunatic.

"Do you ever change clothes I mean your still wearing your bloody jacket?" She said it with so much seriousness I couldn't help but tip my head back as if I were laughing loudly but only chuckled softly.

We both had a good laugh out of what she said and I than realized my work here was done as much as I wanted to stay I couldn't she would be suspicious. I started to stand up when rose grabbed my arm and asked me to stay, I of course gladly obliged.

So there I was laying in Rose Tyler's bed with her body pressed up against mine and her head curled up on my chest. The feeling was absolutely euphoric and it was then when I realized that I really did love her there was no denying it. I would never tell her not only would it spoil our friendship but I was a coward and I always will be. I'm afraid she will reject me and so for now I'll just have to pretend that we are only mates.

Dooooooooooooooooooweeeeeeeeeeeeeeedoooooweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedoowee

The next morning I slowly untangled myself form Roses arms and quickly glanced at her beautiful sleeping form. I had to leave quickly of course not because I wanted to but because I needed a shower. When sleep so closely to a women you have feelings for there are some things you really do not want to broadcast in the morning.

After that night I somehow felt closer to rose maybe it was only me I hoped it was not. But almost every other night she would have a nightmare and I would always be there for her. She never said anything of it, it was almost as if she welcomed me comforting her in such a vulnerable time. And almost every night I would close my eyes next to her and feel the same euphoric feeling I felt that night but it felt a thousand times better every time.

**YAY I AM DONE WITH THE FIRST ONE-SHOT please leave requests for stories in the comments any fandom I am a part of most of them I have no life. Anyways hoped you enjoyed reading this :-)**


End file.
